


gordon's real life video game creepypasta

by birdboy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outside Influence of the mind, Short Chapters, actually a video game but also its real life au, i am making them all happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdboy/pseuds/birdboy
Summary: Gordon plays a video game. Days later, he snaps out of it. Benrey, an NPC in the game he played, had some funky abilities in game, but it seems there's even more to it than that.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Slapstick Eldritch Powers

_Flashes._

_Confusion._

_Why did that happen like that?_

_Shouldn't that have...killed him?_

_This HEV suit seemed so heavy, but it was like nothing was on his back._

_Battle._

_Victory._

_Chuck e Cheese party?_

Darkness.

God he was confused. Was he dreaming? Or did he just wake up? Why couldn't he see? Gordon Freeman had way too many questions, he was starting to annoy himself.

A flashing prompt appeared in front of his eyes. **"Please Remove Headset."** He hesitated only for a moment and then scrambled to place down his controllers and slip off the VR headset. An ache made itself known in his muscles, and on his face. Not quite a 'running, ducking, dodging, crawling for my life as bullets pinged off my armor and I get thrown around by aliens' ache, but more of a 'Slept funny for a few days and tumbled around a little bit.' Thank god for that.

"What the fuck..." he sighed, running his hand down his face, feeling the bumps concave from the screen once covering his eyes.

The VR interface closed, crashing, apparently. The date was not the same one he'd seen the day he started the program, bored and lonely and deciding to lose himself in a, well, virtual reality. "What the fuck?" he said again, because days had passed. Or so he thinks, had he lost time? Is this some real life video game creepypasta?

It was, wasn't it? 

The harassing guard, informing him he 'wasn't human,' off the bat, what he thought was his real arm getting cut off. The Clones getting at him saying some of the scariest shit he'd heard in context, the prototypes screeching and crawling at him in their incompletion. "Oh, God," he groaned, rubbing his face more, hoping to sooth the irritated skin on his cheekbones.

It wasn't real, though. Out of game, it was completely obvious. 'It's so loud, it's breaking my speakers,' he had said. There was no Moving Air, just the still air of his room, even when Coomer had mentioned how drafty it was, plus a bunch of other things that were impossible to his knowledge except in a video game. (Concerningly, though, soda had taste, which is a thought he jettisons not to think about) None of it was real.

His eyes were sore, he moved his hand up to rub at them too, standing up from his old office chair with a wobble, carefully stretching out the ache. Trutted out the room, and made his way downstairs to have a nap and hope it would reset his brain and allow things to make sense.

Nevermind.

Because there was a loud crash of an office chair toppling over, and a more concerning 'whoop!'

He scrambled back into the room, catching himself on the doorframe as his socks slid beneath him. He spluttered a bit, mouth working in tandem with a koi fish's, as he watched someone--yep, it was Benrey--get to his feet. He barely gave Gordon a glance, before his face set, gripping the sides of his computer monitor and shaking it with vitriol. Gordon, paralyzed, didn't even make a move to stop him. Benrey pulled the screen from the desk, free from it's wirey attachments now. The screen still glowed, ominous and giving the scene an otherworldly feel. He flipped it, and Dr. Coomer just fell right out. He seemed a little dazed, looking around then down, flexing his huge hands and cracking a smile. Benrey did not stop shaking. Something started rattling in his monitor as he attempted to expel Tommy next, with an 'oof!' and Bubby, Sunkist, Darnold, Benrey shaking like he was trying desperately to get the last parmesan cheese bits, and the room filled. (He did a headcount, and later Gordon would realize he just...left Forzen behind)

"What the fuck," he said for a final time, but this time not to himself. Everyone turned to him, a lull in their too-casual actions, and Gordon felt his exasperation rise because for the thousandth time with these people, despite all his affection, they acted as if something impossible wasn't happening. He took a sharp intake of breath, ready to unravel all the bullshit in his chest, when Dr. Coomer cut him off with the familiar inflection.

"Hello, Gordon! I believe we owe you an explanation!"


	2. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st. warnings for mention of...well, amputation and mentions of hypnotism/control over someone...getting into the meat!  
> 2nd. mr clewd here to let you know that, like with any skill, writing is a muscle you needa work out or else it'll atrophy. said from personal experience, take breaks, but dont give up lmfao something bad is better than nothing!! (trying 2 explain my bad writing)

Everyone waited in the darkness. A room with nothing, no textures, except for the black walls and floors. Benrey had died by their hands, then respawned as Gordon watched the credits of the game, saying simply, "I'll get you guys out in a sec," before stepping out of existence with a pop! There was nothing to be said, a slightly heavy silence fell across everyone with the shared knowledge that, if this didn't work out, they'd be trapped here, despite their efforts, despite their sentience.

Harold Coomer felt the longest seconds of his life tick by. He would've loved to trust Benrey, but this was so important and with so many variables. It was easy to worry. He sat down on the floor, crossing his cybernetic legs. In a foggy memory he recalled not being able to bend his knees without difficulty, and definitely not sitting down on the floor and getting up, like, at all. Not exactly pleasant thoughts, but he focused in on it to pass the time. Before..

The world split apart and impossible light broke the textureless space. Everyone's eyes shot to it. Coomer half expected a giant, familiar hand to reach through and search around like a cat would. He remained paralyzed, though, along with his companions.

A hand dropped on his shoulder, then, breaking the lull. Warmth permeated through all the fabric in an instant, and Harold looked up. Bubby's eyebrows knitted together, like usual, but through his thick, dirty glasses was concern pricked in his eyes as he lay his hand there. "You first." After all these years, something as small but...meaningful as that made fluttering in his ribcage, and drive enough to get to his feet.

He stepped forward, and the floor become nothing, and he fell.

\--

 _Finally, an explanation,_ Gordon thought, opening his mouth--again--to agree. "Mmh...maybe not," Benrey murmured, tossing the monitor with abandon onto the desk. He avoided Gordon's gaze, and nevermind the electronics, his unwillingness to explain (and the mounting interruptions) had him feeling _done._ "Wh--"

"Now Benrey, it's only fair. It's good to see you in the flesh, Gordon, you were the culmination of our work! We were on an attempt to escape that blasted video game. You whelped us meet the parameters needed for Benrey to, well, literally shake us free of our simulated shackles! I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I appreciate it." Gordon made a noise of understanding, before he had about a million questions.

Bubby pushed past him, asking if he had a mirror without waiting for an answer, and the rest of them filed out the door to the small office, therefore squashing his chance to ask more questions. Sunkist looked real and less flat, too, and he wondered idly if it was still true that the huge dog was created by the man behind her, adding that to the list. Tommy stopped at his side, laying a friendly arm on his. "You're much less ape-less in real life, Mr. Freeman!" he chirped, and Gordon could spend a lifetime unpacking that, so he simply...does not.

"Nice to see your arm is okay and everything, Mr. Freeman," Darnold said, and Gordon nodded, making as a mental note to keep him away from his cleaning supplies, and other chemicals. One of the many to keep track of as he got used to the science team being...in his house.

He eventually followed them all into the wider, open space of his place. The guys milled around the living room and kitchen, thankfully not smashing things or invading, unlike upon entering any Black Mesa room. Gordon felt underdressed compared to the scene, everyone still in dress code. Except Benrey who contrasted his 'in-game model' (Gordon acknowledged it was a strange thing to think) by looking like he shoved a security guard vest over civilian clothes. He game the guy a wide berth, and noticed the clock here had...not the date he would expect, too. "Actually, I have other things I need to ask." Not all of them paid any mind, but he continued anyway, "Why...how is it fuckin' Friday when I started playing on Sunday?" Poor way to ask, but Benrey answered.

"Had to, uhh, keep you around as the player," They said, and Gordon listened carefully in case he had to decode a Benrey-ism. "Had to keep you there and speedrun it, so I...convinced you,"

"Convinced me...? Wh..." He racked his brain, trying to find any evidence of that. He just recalled the gradual blending of fun game and reality. He gasped, shock and anger rising, You have...some kind of mind control, you motherfucker, and you...made me...I was...held hostage! I was trapped in a fucking video game by, by you!" he shouted, getting into the being's space. A feat of bravery, for this was no longer a virtual space, and death would stick just a little bit more. "I was in that office, in VR for six days, Benrey, and nobody even told me what was going on, and because of you! I thought I had been amputated, I, I felt it!" His breaths were coming in shallow, not, everything crashing in all at once like a tidal wave as he seethed. The room was so suddenly cold and silent.

"Uhm..." Tommy whipped the attention around on himself, holding the room with that one syllable, almost through some kind of skill. "If Benrey hadn't of...didn't do that, we wouldn't have been able to go home." He said, just teetering over the edge of unsureness. "We'd have been stuck, Mr. Freeman."

Gordon took a moment, mouth hanging open, before burying his face in his hands, crumpling away from the shorter being, who didn't bother to act annoyed or offended, or even remorseful that he could see. He gave up, retreating downstairs to his bedroom, aching for the dark, soft space of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok you get like tiny paragraphs or like WAlls of text, no inbetween. my adhd lieks small paragraphs though, i hope you dont mind. shoutout 2 facefullabugs stream for being the bg for this chapter AND tell me what you think have a good day!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi lemme know if you want me to continue ! or BEG me to stop.


End file.
